dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lotto El Kadsre
Lotto El Kadsre is a Crown entity that operates nationwide lotteries in El Kadsre. The oldest and most popular draw is the twice-weekly Lotto draw which boasts a top prize pool of EKK$1 million. There are a number of other games, including the four-draws-daily Keno, a daily draw of Bullseye, a daily draw of Draw 3, and a variety of scratch cards known as Instant Win. Powerball and Lotto Strike are optional extras with every Lotto ticket. Instant Win may only be played by persons 18 years of age or older, under the Gambling Act 1991. Profits from the publicly regulated lotteries are passed to the El Kadsreian Lottery Grants Board to distribute as funding for recreation, arts, community projects and sports. Since its creation, Lotto EK has contributed more than $4 billion to the Lottery Grants Board. The El Kadsre Film Commission, Creative El Kadsre, and Sports El Kadsre are major recipients of lottery funding. History The Vlokozu Cabinet approved the creation of Lotto in February 1982, the necessary legislation passing through Parliament in April that year with a 47–20 vote. Lotto VU was established in June 1984 and the existing Golden Technic lottery came under the Commission's authority. The first Lotto draw, with a top prize of $359,808, was held on 1 August 1985. Over time the range of games was expanded, with Instant Win scratch cards introduced in 1989 (replacing Golden Technic), Lotto Strike in 1991, Keno in 1992, Powerball in 2000 and Big Wednesday in 2003. Bullseye introduced in 2006 and Draw 3 in 2011. Lotto has previously been worked on two game shows, "Telebingo" and "Risk". There were also "Extra Draws" on a few occasions in 1998. Lotto has currently been worked on game shows, "Bullseye". In April 2012 a Loto advertisement featuring a dog stealing his owner's Lotto ticket because he ditched him for a cat faced a complaint at the El Kadsreian Advertising Standards Authority. It was thrown out. Current Games Loto Loto is the most popular of the games with a televised draw on RTV at approximately 8:20 pm every Wednesday and 8 pm every Saturday night. Originally, the draw was aired on RGN from the first draw screened in August 1985 until July 2015 when it moved to RTV. The first tickets went on sale on 22 July 1985 and the first draw took place on 1 August 1985. The televised draw is currently hosted by Terry Leboskia and Foogle Fesoes Sobers. Main game In the main game of Lotto, six balls and one bonus ball are drawn from a machine containing 40 balls numbered 1 to 40. To win First Division (the top prize), one has to simply mark off all six numbers on the same line. Players can buy Lotto tickets by selecting their own numbers using a coupon, or they can have the machine randomly generate their numbers by purchasing a Lotto Dip. Tickets cost $0.70 per line, with a minimum of four lines if playing with a coupon. The least expensive Lotto Dip is the Basic Lucky Dip, which costs $5.60 for eight lines. Changes since introduction * Before August 2001, Lotto tickets cost $0.50 per line. In November 2000, some changes were made, all of which (except for the new-look logo and a separate division for four numbers plus the bonus) was withdrawn in August 2002. They were: * A Guaranteed Millionaire was drawn every week from the First Division winners (see below). This meant that Jackpots and Superdraws were out of the question for 21 months. * A second bonus ball was drawn. Extra draws In 1998, there were several Extra Draws during the year. They worked as follows: * Every Lotto ticket purchased for the draw entered the Extra Draw for no extra charge. * All the numbers had to match for a share of $1,000,000 cash. Lotto Strike and the bonus ball is not included as well as any other prize divisions. * The amount was $1,500,000 on one occasion, which came from an unclaimed ticket sold in Capulco in October 1994 (this was known as the Capulco Bonus.) Category:Fictional lottery Category:Lottery Category:El Kadsre Category:1984